I can see him
by Scar of hope
Summary: Seeing dead people is only in movies. Right?-discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry: Yay! finnally another fic is up! this is the first chapter of my procrastinated fic!**

**Yolei: for the record, she is absolutly insane in every way, shape, and form.**

**Ken: what did i tell you about upsetting the authoress! we are currently at her mercy.**

**Cherry: *laughs maniacally***

**Yolei: *curls upto Ken* i'm scared**

**Ken: we all are.**

**Cherry: oh i almost for got. i dont own digimon. but i can stil torture the characters. Mwahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go!**

The digidestined sat comfortably in a coffee shop, while the thickly falling snow drifted down and settled on the windowsill.

"so what's up with all of you guys?" said Yolei,"I mean what with finals I haven't seen you all in a couple of months."

"well I've been O.K." said Kari quietly. "me and T.K. here have started dating and-"

Kari was cut of by the nearby waitress tripping, and spilling a whole pitcher of coffee down the front of her shirt and into her lap.

"Oh my gosh darlin, I'm real sorry bout that." said the lady through a thick southern accent. "I could a sworn I'd tripped on somthin, but I guess it was just little ol' clumsy me. I hope ya ain't burnt r' nuthin."

" It's really o.k.", said Kari." accidents like this happen all the time. If this is the worse thing that happens to me all day then I'll be fine"

It was after this comment that Yolei got up and began to gather her purse and coat.

"Yolei, where are you going?" said Ken as she stood up and turned to go.

"I-I'm just not feeling well." she said quietly. She quickly walked out the door and disapeared around the corner into the alley.

" Ken," said Cody quietly,"I don't think she's sick. You should go talk to her."

" Why would she want to talk to me?"said Ken.

"I- uh- well, I know whats wrong and so does Kari, but this is something thats more Important for you to hear." said Cody uncomfortably

" Um, O.K." said Ken uncertainly. He stood up and left the building quickly.

Ken walked out of the building and started to round the corner, but stopped short. Was Yolei...talking to herself?

" You idiot! You could have really hurt Kari! or that lady! If her boss saw that she could get fired!"

Long pause

" Do _not _give me that _crap_! You knew that would happen! Do you even remember what its like to care about people, or have you been dead so long you've forgotten, Sam Ichijouji!

Sam?Dead?Ichijouji?Ken did not like where this was going.

"Yolei?" He said quietly as he rounded the corner.

"Ken?!",yolei said quickly. She turned stared at him, before promptly fainting on the asphalt underneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chappie! yey me! sorry it took so long. I'm awful.....**

Yolei woke up on the couch of Kari's living room. Kari and Cody were standing a few feet away, converseing in low voices.

"What do we do! Ken thinks she's gone absolutely insane. He says that he won't beleive that Yolei can see his brother when he's been dead for almost eight years!"**(A/N: This is about three years in the future and I was guessing, so the timing might be off.)**

" Maybe if _she_ tells him that she can see him, he'll listen." said Cody.

" He's not going to listen to a word I say and you know it ,Cody!" shrieked Yolei as she sat up quickly and started to examine the long cut on her arm where she had fallen. " He's just as stubborn and thick-headed as his brother, and I've spent the past two years trying to get him to move on!"

Kari gave her a knowing look like a lightbulb went off above her head. "Your in love with Ken, aren't you Yolei?"

"What! Did you not hear what I _just_ said! He's stubborn and thick-headed and overly logical and ....smart and kind and sweet and-" she looked up at a smiling Kari and a laughing Cody. "This proves nothing!"

Kari stepped over and laughed. "Yes, it does. I'll send him in." she and Cody quickly left the room.

It was quite some time before Ken stepped into the room and sat in the armchair next to Yolei, and quite a bit _more _time before Yolei looked up at him with pleading eyes and spoke.

"I am not crazy." she said with a slightly choked voice.

"Yolei...." said Ken quietly," I know you dont think you are, but you've got to understand that it is absolutely impossible to see dead people. And the fact that your the only one who can see them-"

"Him. I can only see one, and thats your brother. He just misses you." Yolei said sadly. " he knows that you always felt second best to him when he was alive, and he knows that it's part of what caused you to become the Emperor. He's sorry, and I don't think he can move on until he knows that you've forgiven him."

"Yolei please, your just sick. we can take you to a hospital, and get you something to make this go away-"

" I like your brother, Ken, he's just as nice as you. I don't want something that will make it so I can't see him. But I do want him to go to heaven, where he's supposed to be, and everyday that he spends here is hard on me, him, and you. He draws life from you to keep himself here, and love from me so he doesn't take enough to kill you so he can talk to you. But the more he takes, the harder it is to take. My heart is holding on to it more tightly, and your body is holding more tightly. I know you think I'm crazy, but can you please just talk to him?" Yolei was pleading now."You know I'm not lying."

Yolei looked so close to tears Ken couldn't help but give in. He sighed " fine." He paused,unsure of how to continue. "Sam? I became the Emporer because I had a dark spore inside me. It had nothing to do with you." He paused again as Yolei focused on the air next to him. She seemed to be listening to somthing only she could hear.

"He says he is what caused it to be so easy to put the dark spore inside you." She said it simply, with conviction. There was truth in her voice. she was not making this up.

" Even if that was your fault Sam, which it wasn't, I couldn't possibly be mad at you for it. My friends saved me and there was no harm done." He seemed to actually be conversing now, rather than humoring Yolei.

Yolei smiled. She tilted her head in the direction directly behind Ken. He turned around and almost cried.

Standing behind him was his brother, same age as he was the day he died, but bright and shining. "Thank you," he said, his voice ricocheting and echoing of the walls,"for forgiving me Ken. and thank you Yolei, for helping me leave this world."

"Not a problem." said Yolei in an abnormally quiet voice. She stood as the doorway behind Sam started to glow and shimmer.

"Yolei what are you doing?" said Ken.

" I have to help you brother Ken. But I'm going to miss you. He can't do this. He needs me."

"Wha-what do you mean, you can go to the next world till your dead!"

Yolei gestured to where she had been lying. "Look."

Ken turned his head to the sofa. He reached a hand out in shock and touched the still warm cheek of the woman he loved. He began to sob as he relized she had no pulse. She had not simply stood up. She had walked right out of her own body.

The ghost yolei walked up from behind him and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, only to find that her hand passed through him. Warmth spread through him, quite contridictory to the so-called "Ghost-chill" he'd read of ghost-yolei chuckled. "I'm gonna have to get used to that"

" What do you mean?" said Ken. Wasn't she going to go off and spend eternity with his brother, the person he was doomed to be inferior do?

"I'm not leaving." Said Yolei, "When your brother gave up the right to go to the next world, he couldn't get it back. So I'm giving him mine." Her voice cracked towards the end. "Besides I couldn't just leave you. But this is my duty as the digi-destined of love."

"Sacrificing your life and right to heaven for someone you never even met!" said Ken, angrily wiping tears from his eyes. But then he had a thought. He quickly ran down the hallway opposite the glowing doorway. He pounded hard on the door way to Kari's room. Davis opened the door, the rest of the Digi-destined behind him." come quick!" yelled Ken, already running down the hall again. They all turned to each other and shrugged, following ken to the living room.

"What the heck is going on with your living room Kari?"said Davis, looking around the gold bathed room. He saw the Yolei on the couch and the one near the glowing doorway."and why are there two Yolei's?"

Ken gave a quick recap of wht was happening, then turned to T.K and Kari." If we all use the energy from our D3's to help, can the powers of light and hope keep the door open long enough for Sam to get through without Yolei's help?"

" It's worth a shot." said T.K. unconvincingly.

Everyone aimed the D3's at the glowing gate. The light shot out and mingled into one beam of light and hope.

"Go sam!" yelled Ken. Sam ran toward the shimmering door. As he reached it he turned and took one last look at the world before turning to Yolei.

"Don't let him go." he said. and with that he disappeared.

The light immediatly faded. Ken looked over at Yolei. He ran to her and shook her gently. She was still.

**Don't kill me please! I'm sooooooo sorry! please forgive me! The next chapter will go up 7/9/09 cuz' thats when I'll get back to mum's. sorry about the cliffie. this wasn't what I planned it just kind of wrote itself........:shudders:**

**Review! just do it! **


End file.
